


the world feels a little better (when I'm with you)

by MoonlightBreeze



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Dean Winchester Needs a Hug, Dean Winchester is Bad at Feelings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Gen, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, and Sam wishes they would stop being dumbasses about it, holy hell I forgot how many tags Supernatural has, no beta we die like men, not that he'd let anybody hug him when he's not literally about to die but we can dream, tiny dash of humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28356177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightBreeze/pseuds/MoonlightBreeze
Summary: Cas is there for Dean when he needs him, and Sam wishes (from his spot in his own angel's arms) that they would get on with it already.500 word reentry to writing SPN fanfiction for me!
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 27





	the world feels a little better (when I'm with you)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! It's been close to forever since I last posted a Supernatural fic, but today I was watching Destiel videos on YouTube (because what else am I going to do with my break?) and I got the urge to suddenly dive headfirst back into this fandom - not that I ever left in the first place. 
> 
> This isn't really set during any of the seasons - just assume that this takes place during one of the 73829384843 times Sam had to undergo some form of torture to Fix Things. 
> 
> I imagine that I will be posting more Supernatural fanfiction as the muse strikes, so I decided to keep this short and sweet for now since I'll likely be posting more at some point. I love doing 500 word challenges, so I made up this little thing and decided that it would be my reentry into Supernatural fanfiction. 
> 
> With that being said, I hope you enjoy this!! <3 Kudos make my day and comments validate my existence, so please feel free to leave those, if you want :) And, as always, I hope you have a wonderful day/night!
> 
> ~ Em

Dean could withstand a lot of things, but idly standing by while his brother was in pain wasn’t one of them. He could feel his hands curling into fists at his sides, and he stormed out of the room to avoid punching something. He couldn’t say he was surprised when Cas’s footsteps followed him out. 

“Dean? Are you alright?”

Dean _was_ a lot of things, too, but alright certainly wasn’t one of them. 

“Yeah, fine.”

“Is there anything I can do?” Dean’s eyes watered. Cas always knew. Saw through his bullshit on a level that was rivaled only by Sam. 

“Just, uh, just talk to me?” Dean turned away, not wanting Cas to see the tears in his eyes, but he couldn’t control the way his voice hitched as he spoke. 

“About what?”

“Anything,” Dean breathed. “Just, just talk.”

And without another question, Cas did. Dean was usually so attentive when he was speaking, but this time, Cas’s words rolled right over his head. It didn’t matter, though. Dean knew Cas would repeat anything that he really wanted him to hear. 

He took a deep breath. It was going to be okay. Cas’s voice was comforting in an odd sort of way, a way that made him freeze for a minute before he remembered they were alone in the room and there was no one there to watch him while he battled with his own thoughts. 

Dean inhaled shakily, uncurling his fists and sagging onto a nearby bench. He couldn’t say he was surprised when Cas moved to join him without being asked. 

“Dean,” Cas said again, and it was less of a question this time; more like a statement, a reminder. A reminder that Cas was there. 

“Cas,” Dean breathed back. “Yeah.” He scrubbed a hand over his eyes, clearing his throat. “I, uh - thanks.”

“Of course, Dean.”

~ ~ ~

Later, when Sam was back, alive and unhurt, it was the first thing he noticed. He raised an eyebrow at Dean and said, “You’re not shaking.”

Dean gave him a look. “No?”

“You always shake,” Sam pointed out, frowning. “Every time I have to do something like that.”

Dean grumbled something unintelligible and walked off, resisting the urge to give his brother the middle finger. 

Sam chuckled and spotted Cas at the end of the corridor. “Thanks,” he called. 

“For what?” Cas looked just as confused as ever, and Sam would have laughed if he wasn’t so damn tired of their shit. 

He rolled his eyes. “Nothin’. Don’t worry about it, Cas.”

“Okay…?” 

Sam opened his bedroom door and slipped inside, twisting the lock until it clicked. The second the door was secure, Gabriel appeared in a flutter of wings. 

Sam smiled to himself and stepped into the archangel’s open arms, feeling the tight embrace of wings folding around him in return. 

Someday, those two idiots would figure it out, and then they could have what he had. For their sake, he hoped they’d figure it out sooner rather than later.

**Author's Note:**

> [Stalk me on Tumblr](http://moonlight-breeze-44.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Prompts are open! 
> 
> I offer chaos, a place to scream about Supernatural & other fandoms, and a lovely community in [this Discord server](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD) that I run with my friends! We welcome everyone, and we'd love to have you. <3


End file.
